1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a new class of substituted tetrazolinone compounds. More specifically, the instant invention relates to a new class of substituted tetrazolinone compounds which are useful as herbicides and/or as plant growth regulators.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The synthesis of certain substituted tetrazolinones is known in the art. Thus, Horwitz, et al, JACS, 81 3076 (1959) and Tsuge et al, J. Org. Chem., 45 5130 (1980) provide methods for synthesizing tetrazolinones. These disclosures provide no utility for the classes of substituted tetrazolinones synthesized.
The need for effective herbicides needs no special emphasis. The control of weeds and undesirable vegetation is of great economic importance since weed competition inhibits the production of foliage, fruit or seed of agricultural crops. The presence of weeds can reduce harvesting efficiency and the quality of the harvested crop. Weed control is essential for maximum production of many agronomic and horticultural crops including corn, (Zea mays L.), cotton (Gossypium SP), sunflower (Helianthus annus L.) and soybeans (Glycine max (L.) Merr.). Weeds on noncropped areas may cause a fire hazard, undesirable drifting of sand or snow, and/or irritation to persons with allergies. Thus, suppression of undesirable weed growth is very advantageous.
Moreover, the need for agricultural chemicals having significant effects on the growth and development of crop plant species is similarly well known. Thus, for many crops, it is highly desirable that certain plant growth regulatory effects by accomplished. In general, these growth regulatory effects include one or more of the following: dwarfing, cessation of terminal growth, inhibition or stimulation of axillary and intercalary growth, retardation or stimulation of internode elongation, inhibition or stimulation of flowering or reproductive development, and the like.